


I adopted a dog!

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: Thomas adopted a dog





	

"THOMAS WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

Manuel shouted when, once he entered into the house, he found Thomas sitting on the couch with a sleeping puppy dog in his arms.

Thomas looked up from the dog to Manuel and watching the goalkeeper with puppy eyes said: "I adopted a dog !! Aren't you excited?"

"No Thomas I'm not excited because that thing will not stay in our house" Manuel said with a firm voice.

Thomas looked at the dog sadly : he was too pretty to be taken back to the kennel.

"Pleaseee Manuu I promise that it wouldn't be any problem" Thomas said.

"Thomas we are committed with practices and games, how do we take care of him?" Manuel replied.

"I asked Philipp and he said that Claudia will be happy to deal with Theo when we are away from home for away games"

"Theo? You called the dog Theo?"

"Then can we keep it?"

Manuel saw how Thomas cared about Theo and sighed.  
He couldn't break the heart of Thomas.

"Okay Thomas we can keep him" Manuel said.

Thomas put Theo on the soft carpet in front of the couch and ran to embrace Manuel.

"Thanks thanks thanks thanks!!" Thomas said, filling the face of Manuel of kisses "I love you so much Manu"

"I love you too Thomas" Manuel said before kissing Thomas passionately.

But just when the two lovers were engaged in the kiss, Theo awoke and barked at the two players.  
Thomas and Manuel broke the kiss and knelt next to Theo.

"And we love you too Theo" Manuel said before caressing Theo with Thomas.


End file.
